


Lay That (Damn Crutch) Down

by writethisway



Series: Lost in the SSR Archives [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, I just read through this and decided to post it so, this is not edited, this is not good, this is probably super ooc too whoops y'all.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Ray turned back around to Daniel. “So, Danny, how long are you going to wait to get the dame? Hopefully not as long as you did waiting for us to win the war while you were vacationing in the States.”Or Why Daniel hates Ray so much ft drunk fighting and a Bunch of misogyny and ableism





	Lay That (Damn Crutch) Down

It was December 14th, 1945, and Daniel was at the office Christmas party. He didn’t mind the office party, it was fun, but everyone was whining about the fact that there was a drink limit of three, set up by Dooley. He didn’t mind that, he couldn’t handle his liquor as well as he used to, and one was enough for him. He looked around at all the people and smiles. There was Thompson who was talking to Krzeminski, Dooley, who was talking to Reese, and Peggy sitting all by herself, swirling her glass and taking slow sips from it.

Daniel goes over and smiles at her. “Can I sit?”

She nods and scoots over. “Sure. I’m sure your leg is bothering you.” She smiles lightly.

“Nah, not really. Although if I get into any more fights, that’s gonna be a completely different story.” He chuckles and smiles.

She laughs and nods. “I understand. I want to fight, but..”

“They have you doing the secretary stuff. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Sousa. I’ll live.” She smiles.

Thompson and Krezminski go to get another drink and Daniel smirks. “How many drinks do you think they’ve had?”

“I think that’s their fifth, but who’s counting.” She smiles. “I don’t think anyone cares anymore.”

He chuckles and nods. “I think so too.”

Before Daniel could talk anymore, Krzeminski saunters over. “Well, if it isn’t the dame and the gimp,” Ray smirks.

“Hello, Agent Krzeminski.” Peggy smiles. “Anything I can help you with today?” She smirks.

Daniel smiles watching them, and his face turns sour once he hears Krzeminski say. “I was just wondering, what your relationship is with the gimp.” He questions.

Peggy sets her face determinedly, and Daniel can’t help but feel the pang in his heart when she says, “We’re just friends.”

“Oh, really?” Ray chuckles. “We should all be friends to you, now isn’t that right?” he says, the underlying sexual undertones coming through full force.

“Hey, that’s enough Krzeminski.” Daniel says, standing up and moving kinda in front of her.

“Oh, so the gimp finally stands up. Bet that took you the entire conversation to do.” He chuckles and yells. “Hey everyone! The gimp finally stood up!”

Everyone turned around to see Daniel seething, Peggy standing there set on killing Ray and Ray with the biggest smirk on his face.

Ray turned back around to Daniel. “So, Danny, how long are you going to wait to get the dame? Hopefully not as long as you did waiting for us to win the war while you were vacationing in the States.”

Daniel set his jaw and punched Krezminski in the face. “That’s for all you’ve said this evening.”

Ray recoils and tries to deck Sousa, but just misses him as Daniel steps back. “Wanna tell me that it was a vacation again, Ray?” Daniel says getting into a fighting position.

“It was a damn vacation Sousa, and you know it. Couldn’t even get both legs out of there.” Ray smirks and the boys circle around them, with Peggy in the outskirts.

Daniel nods and grips his crutch, before swinging it at Krzeminski, hitting him in the knees. “Damn vacation my ass, Ray.”

Ray falls to the ground and rolls so he could grab Daniel’s crutch, and pulls Daniel by his crutch to the floor. “Uh huh.” Ray murmurs.

Daniel’s head hits the floor and he hears a ringing in his ears. He rolls away to try to sit up, and when he does Ray pins Daniel’s wrist. “Yeah, not gonna happen, sissy.” He grins and punches Daniel hard in the face.

Daniel slides his crutch over, hooks it with his foot, and gets it back up to him, rolling over and pinning Ray. “Who you calling sissy?” Daniel smiles and slowly stands up before hitting Ray with his crutch. “The guys at Bastogne? That’s where I got this by the way.”

Before Daniel could get another hit on him, Ray was able to catch the tip of the crutch before pushing it back into Daniel, hitting him straight into his chest and send him back onto the bench. “Bastogne, eh?”

Daniel stands back up and rolls his head. “Bastogne.” He hits Ray before standing behind him and pulling him into a chokehold with his crutch. “So the next time you tell me that my war career was a vacation, just remember that I served at Bastogne and survived.”

Daniel feels three pats on his arm and he nods and releases Ray. “You gonna say you’re sorry now Ray?”

Ray takes a few deep breaths and smirks, “Hell no. But I think you proved to most people here that you’re a damn good fighter.”

Daniel looks around to see faces of pure shock, disgust and funnily enough, nodding and approval from Dooley. He chuckles and smiles. “What can I say? I did boxing at the hospital, and I do have a weapon of my own.”

“Alright, break it up you two,” Dooley calls out, stepping in front. “Ray, go home, you’re drunk. Daniel, clean up, then go home.” He says authoritatively.

Daniel shrugs and nods. “I got a bit of a fight left in me Chief.” He smiles.

“Now.” Dooley says sternly. “But I will say, that was a pretty good fight.”

The other agents nod and smile whispering how Daniel finally stood up.

“Thank you Chief.” Daniel nods and goes to the locker room, sitting down and tending to his wounds. Sure, it wasn’t the worse fight, and definitely not the worse thing his leg has gotten into, but he sighs and cleans his leg, then his face. He didn’t mean to fight him, but hopefully, since he was so on edge recently, no one would care. Besides, it had been a year since he lost his leg. He sighs softly. A year. A whole year, but he had come far from the hospital. He groans as he stands back up and walks out to the admiration of the SSR.


End file.
